


Sinking In

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mark/Alex/Tim Uni Vampire AU [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Biting, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Hunting, Kissing, Light D/s, M/M, Making Out, Seduction, Siring, University AU, Vampire AU, Vampire Feeding, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: That was the thing about Mark, he was unnoticeable. Unremarkable. Invisible, and not just in mirrors. A tall, skinny, nervously awkward young man who hid in the shadows that no one paid any particular attention to. That was, of course, until he paid attention to you.
Relationships: Mark Watson/Alex Horne
Series: Mark/Alex/Tim Uni Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670230
Kudos: 8





	Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

> idk I see [one pic of Tim with vampire fangs](https://sashataakheru.files.wordpress.com/2020/03/etfqg3dxsaef_on.png) and this is what my brain comes up with so it can procrastinate on my assignments XD
> 
> look we all have our own pandemic coping mechanisms and this is mind do not @ me. XD

That was the thing about Mark, he was unnoticeable. Unremarkable. Invisible, and not just in mirrors. A tall, skinny, nervously awkward young man who hid in the shadows that no one paid any particular attention to. That was, of course, until he paid attention to you. 

That was how Alex found himself chatting to him, hiding in a corner of the pub, pretending that they knew each other so they didn't look like they didn't belong. University was taking a bit of getting used to, and Alex appreciated having a friend. It helped that he liked Mark immediately. He seemed his sort of person.

He didn't even mind when Mark rested a hand on his thigh, knowing what it meant, even if he had no idea how to deal with it.

"You're blushing," Mark murmured, lips glancing off the skin of his neck.

"Oh, well, it - feels nice?" Alex said. He was very much not good at this. 

Mark seemed to chuckle under his breath. "That's good. Why don't we take this somewhere else? Wouldn't want to be seen, now, would we?" 

"Oh, no, definitely not," Alex said as Mark gave him a hickey. 

They left their drinks behind as Mark stood, took his hand, and led him elsewhere.

* * *

Alex was at least comforted by the fact that Mark seemed as awkward and nervous as he did. Their kisses were sweet, soft, hesitant, and Mark seemed not quite to know what to do with his hands, while Alex seemed content to hold his hips gently, unsure what else to do. Perhaps, if it were anyone else, they might have undressed completely, but they were still, for the most part, clothed, hands fumbling with flies and trousers and underwear, unsure, but eager. 

They didn't quite have sex in the end. Not quite. There was certainly a lot of humping, and they did both get off eventually, even if neither really knew what they were doing. Mark simply lay in Alex's arms afterwards, resting his head against his chest, while Alex gazed absently at the ceiling, holding him back awkwardly. 

"I like you. I want you to stay with me," Mark murmured.

Alex looked confused. "Stay? What do you mean by stay? I can't really, I'm across-"

"No, no, not stay like that, stay like this," Mark said.

Before Alex could really comprehend what was happening, Mark had shifted on top of him and his face had changed. There were now definitely fangs, but then Alex wasn't sure if he'd actually seen them as Mark seemed to bite down on his neck, and that was the last thing Alex really remembered as he gasped in shock. 

* * *

Hunger was the first thing Alex was conscious of, a deep, unwavering hunger that painfully gnawed at his stomach as he opened his eyes and saw Mark's face very close to his. Mark smiled.

"Good boy. I bet you're hungry now, aren't you? Are you hungry? Come on, boy, time for your first feed," Mark said, taking Alex's hands as he pulled him up.

"Feed?" Alex said, still unsure what on earth was going on. But then he could smell blood, and he _needed_ it with a force he had never felt before as he followed Mark outside into the night.

He definitely felt different. More powerful. There were still students out, wandering back to their rooms. Alex wanted to eat all of them, but Mark held him back. 

"This way, Alex. Come on, boy. I've got the perfect little treat for you," Mark cooed as he led him down behind another building and down into a secluded place.

Alex simply followed, too hungry not to comply. He could smell blood again, and fear. He didn't know fear even had a smell but it definitely did. Someone was there, waiting for them. Alex smiled as he saw the boy tied up to the fence, helpless, gagged and afraid. 

"Here you are, darling, take a bite. Don't hold back, either. Take everything you need from him," Mark said, his voice still somehow soothing and calm.

Alex was too hungry to do anything other than grab onto the boy and sink his fangs into his neck, drinking himself into a feverish state. He knew what had happened to him then, of course, but he wasn't sure he cared. He could feel Mark gently stroking his back as he softly encouraged him, but he really wasn't focused on it. 

Alex dropped the body once he'd drained it, finally feeling satisfied. Mark crouched down next to him, turning his face gently before he wiped the blood off, smiling at him. 

"Good boy. Does that feel better? I bet it does, doesn't it?" Mark said. 

Alex nodded. "Yes, much better, thank you."

Mark gently eased him into a kiss, sweet and soft. "That's good. Wouldn't want my baby boy going hungry now, would I? Now, come on, Daddy's going to show you how to hunt so you can find your own food." 

* * *

They were back at the pub a week later, stalking out the same corner, watching the crowd. Alex was pleasantly surprised by how undifferent he felt. Well, no, to be fair, he mostly felt cold and dead, but if he switched on that power he had to change his skin and make him feel warm, well, then he could breathe, and eat normal food, and even have sex if he wanted to. He could pass as normal, and no one at all would ever know. This was fortunate, because Alex had been quite enjoying his course, and very much wanted to finish it. He sat in class, the danger he posed invisible to everyone else around him. 

His skin was warm now, too. He loved that he could still get drunk. It had proved easier to hook up with people in order to lure them away if he was passably drunk. That's what they were doing now, scanning the crowd, seeing who might be worth picking off later on. 

"I'll be honest, I just want to sink my teeth into the nearest person and bleed them dry," Alex said, intoxicated by the smell of blood everywhere. 

Mark laughed. "But then everyone would know. It's much better to charm them and take them somewhere else. Get them alone. Then there's no one who can help them."

Alex glanced at him. He sighed. "Yeah, I know you're right. I'm just not very good at it, that's all."

"I guess we'd better go practice, then, hadn't we?" Mark said, offering his hand.

Alex took his hand, and let Mark lead him into the throng of people, itching for a feed.


End file.
